Summer Plans
by deadlydecember1214
Summary: Riley and Farkle are engaged and it's great… It is! It's just maybe, a little, not-great that they're families still don't know? But summer is here and everyone is getting together; the news has to come out one way or another. (Future, canon compliant Riarkle one-shot) (The Moments of You and Me series)


**Fandom: Girl Meets World**

 **Pairing(s): Riarkle (Main), Corpanga, Stuart x Jennifer, Joshaya (hinting), Zaydora (Cuz, like, why not, honestly?)**

 **Characters: (Main) Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus, (Supporting) Cory Matthews, Topanga Lawerence-Matthews, Stuart Minkus, Jennifer Bassett-Minkus (Minor/Mentioned) Maya Hart-Hunter, Shawn Hunter, Katy Hunter, Will Hunter(OC), Lucas Friar, Zay Babineaux, Auggie Matthews, Josh Matthews, Eric Matthews, Morgan Matthews, Amy Matthews, Alan Matthews, and Isadora Smackle**

 **Rating: T**

 **Description: Riley and Farkle are engaged and it's great… It is! It's just maybe, a little, not-great that they're families still don't know? But summer is here and everyone is getting together; the news has to come out one way or another.**

 **Author's Note: So, technically, this one-shot is a part of my canon future Riarkle one-shot collection. If you want, read the other pieces in that collection, if not… Engaged Riarkle is still always cute, am I right?**

* * *

"Daddy, it's only been a week!" Riley Matthews exclaimed over the phone, looking across the kitchen to Farkle with an exasperated expression. "Yes, I'm sure we met for lunch last week." She paused before her eyes widened, "No, no, I am excited to see you tomorrow! I'm just saying it's not been _that_ long."

Farkle laughed as he listened in, moving over to start cutting peppers.

The brunette glared and quickly flipped him the bird before resting her hand over the receiver. Cory Matthews' rambling could just barely be heard as his daughter mouthed, 'Kill me now!' and only made the young genius laugh harder.

"Daddy, I got to go!" Riley finally exclaimed, throwing her hand up. "Yeah, dinner's almost ready so I will see you, and everyone else, tomorrow. Yes, I promise. I love you, too. Okay, bye, Daddy. Bye. Sleep well, too? Uh, yes, now _goodnight,_ Dad!"

She pulled the phone back, crushing the 'end' button.

"Nice chat?" Farkle asked, tipping the cutting board into a pan to begin cooking.

The girl just groaned and tossed the phone aside. Riley then moved across the kitchen, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist and laying her head against his shoulder blades. "Can we just run away? I don't wanna go tomorrow."

"You don't want to see Maya?" Farkle asked, frying the peppers and glancing over at the cooking rice.

Riley scrunched up her face in his t-shirt, "Maya already knows!"

…That Farkle and Riley were engaged.

In fact, the blonde had actually known about the whole thing before Riley herself. Farkle had wanted to make it perfect and had called on Maya for help. Of course, the actual proposal could not have gone more wrong but Riley had still said yes.

The girl began twisting the ring on her finger around and around. _How could she have not?_

She'd say it again and again, over and over because _of course_ she and Farkle were going to get married. Riley had always known that to some degree, she just wasn't so sure her family or his would think the same way she did.

"I know," He admitted, sighing and turning in her arms to face her. "But our families have to find out eventually."

"Do they, though?" Riley asked, quirking an eyebrow which Farkle kissed with a chuckle. The brunette sighed heavily, leaning into his touch.

After a moment, Farkle stiffened slightly, "Wait, do you really think your parents will be mad?"

Riley rolled her eyes, bring the hand with her ring up to rest on his cheek, "Love, they got engaged at their high school graduation, there's not much they can say." She pulled him down, lightly kissing his lips before speaking against them, "What, uh, about _your_ parents?"

"Furious," He pecked her lips, "Absolutely livid," Another quick kiss, "But who cares?"

Riley's hands dropped to his chest, pushing him softly away from her as she groaned, "Farkle-"

"I want to _marry you,_ Riley." Farkle quieted her, taking her hands in his and pressing his lips to the ring glittering on her knuckle. The girl smiled softly, a little giggle escaping her lips, "My parents' approval or disapproval isn't going to change that."

Looking up at him with that look of utter adoration that she reserved for their special moments like this, Riley slowly nodded, "Always, right?"

Ducking to kiss her one last time before turning back to the food, Farkle nodded, "Always, Babe."

* * *

Topanga's was in chaos as Riley and Farkle descended the stone stairs together. It was a Sunday and they had all agreed that it would make the most sense to have the family get-together in the small cafe, so Riley's mother had closed up shop to the public and pushed all the tables together outside in the courtyard.

Maya was in a corner, chatting with Josh, as she curled her blonde hair around and around her finger. All those years and the girl was still crushing hard, Riley knew. Just that morning Maya had texted about how it was totally time for her to take a shot with Josh, considering she was moving back to New York. Riley had just sent back a thumbs-up emoji.

Auggie and Ava had been left the responsibility of keeping two-year-old Will Hunter entertained, something that did not seem to thrill Ava, as the trio played round after round of peek-a-boo. The toddler seemed to be growing impatient as well, gesturing wildly to his older half-sister, who hadn't yet noticed his distress. Riley knew the second Maya did, however, no one would be able to get the baby boy away from her.

Shawn, Cory, and Alan were bickering over the best way to grill a steak while Katy, Topanga, and Amy watched with bemused expressions. Uncle Eric was standing among the women, eating a large donut and shaking his head. He rested a hand on his mother's shoulder and sighed, "Men, am I right?"

At the long table, Zay and Lucas were already sitting beside each other, talking. Riley imagined the best friends had a lot to catch up on, with Zay living here with them and Lucas in vet school across the country in Texas. Smackle was beside Zay, their hands intertwined, observing the chaos with mild interest. The pair had started dating just before graduation, over two years ago, and had managed to maintain the romance, even with Smackle in Sweden during the school years.

Farkle's arm around her waist tightened as they both noticed the only party still absent. Riley leaned over, whispering in his ear, "They'll come."

"I'm not counting on it," He muttered back before breaking into a grin and raising his free hand in greeting, "Lucas! It's been forever, man!"

He left her side, going over to sit with the boys and Smackle, as another presence came up behind her. Riley turned and smiled at her aunt, "Aunt Morgan, I am so glad to see you!"

The blonde laughed and pulled her niece in for a hug, "Yeah, well, I try not to pass up a chance at seeing any of my brothers make fools of themselves." They parted and Morgan looked Riley over, "You're looking gorgeous, girl! Thank god you take after Topanga."

Riley laughed but the sound caught in her throat as she noticed the couple coming down the stairs behind Aunt Morgan. She brushed past her aunt, rushing to greet them, "Mr. Minkus, Mrs. Minkus, you made it!"

"Riley!" Stuart greeted, cordially.

Jennifer gave the girl a nod and blank stare before glancing around, "Where's my son?"

The brunette flushed, forcing the smile to stay on her lips. _You've been with Farkle for three and a half years now, you should be used to this! Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry._

"He's over there with Lucas and-" She pointed and Jennifer moved past her without another acknowledgment.

Stuart shifted uneasily on his feet before awkwardly patting Riley's arm, "It smells great!"

"I'll tell my Dad you said so," Riley muttered as her fiancé's father also passed her by.

Jennifer and Stuart hadn't always disliked Riley Matthews. Before she dated their son, the Minkus' had loved her. She was a great, honest girl for their child to be friends with. They liked how happy Farkle was whenever he came home from the Matthews' house, babbling on and on about _Maya_ and _Ladies_ and most of all _Riley._

But having their son be friends with a middle-class girl of average intelligence was one thing. Him dating one? Giving up the college of his dreams to move in with one? _That_ was a whole other story.

Stuart had been devastated that Farkle hadn't wanted to follow in his shoes, but over time he'd come to realize that Riley was Farkle's decision and Columbia in New York was a decent school, too.

Adversely, Jennifer had basically decided that Riley was like an infection, the fever would break eventually. She just had to keep her son from screwing up too bad while still under the witches spell. _It was just a phase, after all._

 _Dear lord, the woman might just poison you once she knows you're going to marry her precious baby boy…_ Riley thought darkly, faking a smile to her perplexed aunt.

"Aren't they the boyfriend's parents?" Morgan asked, eyebrows raised.

"That they are." She replied, overly enthusiastic.

Her aunt frowned, "Oh."

"My baby!" Cory exclaimed from somewhere behind them, pulling his daughter into an overbearing, crushing hug.

* * *

Riley sat straight-backed in her chair, staring off into the distance with her brow furrowed.

Down the table, Katy and Maya were both trying to convince Will that mushy green beans were _so yummy_ and the brunette felt a little like that was what it would be like trying to sell the engagement to her fiancé's mother.

Nervously, Riley went to twist her ring only to find her finger bare.

Her heart dropped for a moment, eyes widening before she remembered that the ring was in her pocket. _Couldn't really wear an engagement ring when no one knew about the engagement._

"So, Riley," Stuart started across the table from her, making her jump a bit and snap to look at him, "Any plans for this summer?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see her mother and father glance over from their conversation with her grandparents. Clearing her throat and clutching Farkle's hand under the table, Riley remained calm as she answered, "Actually, yes. I was offered a paid internship at the _New York Times_."

"No way, Riley! That's awesome!" Zay exclaimed from a few seats down.

The brunette blushed and grinned as Jennifer Bassett-Minkus spoke up from her seat beside her husband, "Fetching coffee for writers with real potential? Sounds just about right for you."

"Mother," Farkle snapped, protectively. His hand tightened around Riley's and she caressed his knuckle with her thumb. He glanced over at her, meeting those warm brown eyes. _I'm okay, it's okay,_ they reassured him. Sighing, he relaxed.

"What about you, Sweetie? What are _you_ doing this summer?" Jennifer asked, emphasizing because _obviously,_ her son should and would have plans separate from his serious, live-in girlfriend.

Looking over at his mother with a blank expression, Farkle answered, "I'm taking some courses in advance."

" _Isadora_ was just telling me," The other girl's head perked up at the mention of her name, looking down the table to listen to Jennifer, "That she was thinking of studying abroad. You should consider going along. Imagine the European countryside in this season."

"Mom, I'm not studying abroad this summer," Farkle argued, scoffing a bit.

"Fine, next summer, maybe?" Jennifer pressed.

The young man groaned in frustration, glancing down at his and Riley's intertwined hands before looking back up into his fiancée's eyes. His electric blue bore into hers long enough that she raised an eyebrow. Swooping down, he kissed the back of her hand and looked back at his mother.

"Actually, we're probably going to be pretty busy next summer."

Riley instantly caught on, biting her cheek to stop from smiling. If this was how Farkle wanted to do things, she'd be right there beside him. She kept her eyes on the man she loved more than life as her future mother-in-law scoffed, "Doing what?"

Shifting her gaze to the woman, Riley spoke up, loud and clear, with a blissful smile on her face. "Getting married."

The whole room fell silent.

Except for baby Will, who chose that exact moment to noisily spit his green beans back out on his plate.

"I did _not_ see that one coming!" Uncle Eric suddenly exclaimed, thumping Cory on the back. "Guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the… whatever."

"Eric!" Topanga snapped, raising her hand.

"Wha- Ho- Bu- Wa-" Cory sputtered, jumping up to run to Farkle and Riley's seats at the table, gesturing wildly. He reached them, pointing accusingly at the young man, "You!"

"Him?!" Jennifer Minkus, who had been frozen in apparent horror, jumped up as well. "What about _your_ _conniving daughter_!"

"Conniving?! _Our_ daughter is conniving?!" Topanga howled, barking a humorless laugh, "That's rich coming from you, _Monster_!"

"Okay, okay! Let's all just calm down now!" Uncle Shawn shouted, standing up.

"Shut up, Shawn!" Both mothers yelled, sending the grown man cowering back into his seat.

Farkle and Riley looked at each other, both looking apologetic for the behavior of the other's family. Leaning forward, she pecked his nose and muttered an _I love you_. He scrunched up his nose but smiled, mouthing the phrase back to her.

Farkle's mother's next shriek of disapproval popped their little bubble, "I just don't understand! Getting married?! At you age?! _Why_?!"

Topanga gasped, whirling on her daughter with teary eyes, "Oh my god, Riley, are you pregnant?"

The girl's mouth fell open as her fiancé yelped, "No!"

He continued to shake his head, "No,"

He glanced over at the girl, "No, right?"

"No!" Riley hissed, giving him an incredulous look before turning to address the whole table, "I'm not pregnant! Farkle asked me to marry him; I said yes! That's how it works, everyone! We're thinking about a wedding next summer. You're all invited," She turned to give Stuart and Jennifer a hard look, "As long as you actually wish us well."

There was another long silence as Riley took the ring from her pocket and dropped Farkle's hand to slide it back into place of her finger.

Finally, after a long, long time it seemed, Stuart cleared his throat, "Well, I'd like to come."

"Come?" Topanga scoffed, " _I'm_ helping you plan the damn thing and your father's paying. Obviously, we're coming."

"Next summer, you say?" Grandma Amy piped in, brightly.

* * *

 **So, as any who have read my one-shot** _ **Just Go To Sleep, Riles**_ **knows, Riley and Farkle don't actually get married until the summer after next, but at this time they didn't know that, haha. For those of you who haven't read** _ **Just Go To Sleep, Riles**_ **GO READ IT! And Farkle and Riley hold off the wedding because (oops!) Riley is pregnant at the time they would have had it…**

 **Current Coming Soon List:**

 **There** **'** **s a Farkle Under Your Bed (A Riarkle Future Snapshot):** _ **Farkle and Riley have been keeping their newfound relationship under wraps... until Cory finds Farkle under Riley**_ _ **'**_ _ **s bed that is**_

 **Fighting With The Freaking Sun! (A Riarkle Future Snapshot):** _ **Even people who are perfect for each other fight and fighting with Riley Matthews is a little like fighting the sun**_

 **The Lucky Ones (A Riarkle Socialite AU):** _ **Farkle Minkus, the young and newly appointed Head of Minkus International, has just married middle-class, all-American Riley Matthews and she**_ _ **'**_ _ **s quite a packaged deal... Can Riley play her new role of perfect, wealthy housewife?**_

 **The Electronic Configuration of Hate and Love (Part 4):** _ **THEY KISSED! What the hell happens now?**_

 _ **AM STILL TAKING RIARKLE PROMPTS! Honestly, I prefer to write in this universe (the canon compliant, future one) but I will probably take your AUs and such as well! Message me!**_


End file.
